In the construction of pumps and more particularly in the construction of large pumps such as the piston type triplex pumps utilized in drilling and servicing of oil wells, one particularly troublesome area in the pump construction involves the valving structure in the fluid end of the pump. Each cylinder of the pump generally has associated therewith a suction end and a discharge end each of which communicates the pumped fluid end with intake and discharge conduits via valving arrangements such as poppet valves.
A particularly troublesome area in the construction of the valving systems in pumped fluid ends involves providing guide assemblies for these poppet valves which provide lateral support yet allow the valves to move vertically into and off of the valve seat. The suction and discharge valves of these large triplex pumps are usually spring loaded poppet valves having valve stems at both ends of the valve member. The valve stems provide an elongated portion of the valve for extension into a cylindrical or other shaped valve guide opening which prevents lateral distortion of the valve member during its cyclic operation.
A particular problem arises in the valve guide construction of the intake valve in a large multiplex pump because of the necessary requirement that the inner valve stem portion of the valve must be guided within a valve guide located inside the flow area of the pump fluid end. Such valve guide must be removable from the fluid end for repair and replacement of the valve member and other pump parts, yet the valve guide must be easily placed within the fluid end in such an orientation that it provides rigid dependable valve guiding operation.
The pumps available today utilize valve guides on the intake valve which valve guides are secured by means such as bolts, clamps, set screws and other arrangements. These valve guide anchoring means suffer form the disadvantages that they are complex and difficult to install. The problems arise from the close working space within the fluid end which restricts movement of the mechanic during installation and removal of the valve components.
Thus, the bolting, clamping and other arrangements require extensive use of hand tools within the narrow confines of the fluid end making change-out of pump components extremely difficult and hazardous for the working personnel. The present invention provides valve guide arrangements which may be installed within the fluid end of a large pump by means requiring no bolting or clamping or other complex securing arrangements.